


Wishing - Batou x Motoko

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Ghost in the Shell (2017), Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crush, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, Falling In Love, Motoko knows, Shy Batou, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Just a short drabble about Batou's feelings for Motoko. Based on the song Wishing by Flock of Seagulls, for some reason music is able to get me in a writing mood, yay. This is very short, and might have a few headcanons I have for Batou in it. Which is mainly just, that he's a sweetie.This also is probably very cheesy, I was forcing myself to write here, since I felt the urge. I didn't have anything planned, but I hope it's cute at least.As for what GiTS universe this takes place in, it's ambiguous, so imagine it however you like.





	Wishing - Batou x Motoko

Batou stared out of the large window that was in Section 9's main room. He didn't look at anything in particular, rather, he was deep in thought. He was thinking about the mission that he and Major had just gotten back from. The rather....dangerous mission...

Okay, it wasn't dangerous for Major anyways... But Batou always worried about her safety, even though she was practically indestructible to a degree. He considered that maybe it was because she looked so human-like, it made him forget that her body was built in a lab somewhere... Still he knew that she was human just like him, and she could indeed die if her head was hit just the right way, or crushed with just enough force....it was unlikely, but still. He slightly paced a bit, moving so that he could look out the window from a different angle. He questioned why he was thinking about it so much. Major could clearly take care of herself. Then he took notice of the fuzzy feeling that he felt slightly in his chest. 

Ugh. Fuck. He moved again, feeling anxious. Batou knew the harsh truth that he liked Major. He _really_ liked her. It felt like shit. Love sounds so great in love songs but being alone with Major made him feel like a nervous wreck. Or a sick cow. He didn't know exactly what it was about Major that made him feel this way. Yes, her hair and her sense of style was very attractive, but he knew that wasn't it. Physical appearances were....well, just that to him. He didn't consider them to be important like other boys did back when he was younger. 

He felt his face slightly heat up as he thought about Major's smile. He adored her smile so much, and it was quite rare for her to do so. He wished she would smile more... She was usually very inexpressive and seemed detached from everything. Batou didn't really blame her, considering that she was-

"You're still awake?"

He almost jumped at hearing Major's voice. He didn't even hear her come into the room. He fidgeted a bit, hoping that his face wasn't showing any _"lovey dovey"_ indications on it, before turning to her.

"Uh...yeah. I was just gonna head to bed though..."

Did he just lie to her? He wasn't sure, he probably would have went to bed after all his thinking. He noticed she was wearing a light tank top, which he guessed she slept in... He rarely saw her in anything casual.

"Well, I was too. It's late."

"Yeah. Hey, I'll walk you to your room-"

Oops. Where the hell did that come from? He saw Major tilt her head curiously at him in response. Yet he swore he saw a tiny tiny hint of a smile, or some sort of kindness on her face.

"Hmm, alright then."

That wasn't the answer he was expecting, but he was glad to hear it anyways. _'No'_ probably would have been worse... 

As he walked beside her to her room, he felt his heart beat start rise. He realized his feelings for her have definitely grew. Batou also felt Major looking at him, but when he glanced at her, she had the same expressionless look she usually had. His face felt slightly warm and he desperately wanted to break the silence. They were approaching her room now, but 

"That was a tough mission....I'm glad you're a-alright..."

Batou froze, as he saw the commander looking at him. She was....smiling at him. Despite his confusion, he cursed internally as he felt his face heat up even more. He opened her door on instinct, to try and get her to stop looking at him. Then, to his shock, she slightly giggled. It was barely audible but it was a small laugh.

"Me? You're silly. I think you should worry more about yourself. You're much more...delicate."

He was kind of frozen. Immediately after the word _'silly'_ she returned to her serious and stoic demeanor, walking into her room, and shutting the door. Batou pressed his head up against the door, on instinct, since he wasn't sure if what he just heard was even real.

"Go to bed."

Slowly backing away, he sighed, and rubbed the back of his head nervously. What was all that about? Major always talked to him in a joking sense, pushing him around of sorts, but this was completely different. It made him...oddly happy, but also scared. Despite all the thoughts going through his head, he decided to take her advice and get some rest.

Secretly, he was incredibly happy he got to see her smile...


End file.
